


Things That Mattered in the End

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, Triple Drabble, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Live was simply divine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Osmosis Exchange, anonymous





	Things That Mattered in the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).

People always said that money could not buy happiness, that fancy connections would not bring anything of value. People always said that it did not matter who your dad was during a disaster. People always said that all you had in the end was love and the integrity of your hard work.

Chloé had always suspected people were dumb. Suspected was too weak of a word. Chloé had always known people were dumb. She knew this because she was inherently better. Chloé was born better. But she had been proven beyond absolutely correct just over a week and a half ago.

The greatest disaster of all hit, the disaster of disasters. The world had ended. And Chloé was fine. More than fine. She lived as she always did and in some ways better.

She was in a beautiful house, no, not house, she was in a beautiful mansion. The place had hundreds of rooms and everything was painted with gold and silver. Real gold and silver. Priceless art that previously belonged to the Louvre hung on the walls. The Louvre did not need it anymore, not anymore. The Louvre, if it still existed, did not need anything anymore.

For every single meal, breakfast, lunch, and dinner, she dined like the queen she always knew she was. Lobster, beluga caviar, Kobe beef, white truffles, foie gras, you name it and she had it. All of them six course meals.

All of this was because of who her father was. Had she been some peasant she would be long dead. So in the end it had mattered who her dad was. And by his estimations their ability to live such a life style would run out in one hundred and six years. Chloé had to laugh at that. Life was simply divine.


End file.
